<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>given wings to soar by madnessiseverything</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28361040">given wings to soar</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/madnessiseverything/pseuds/madnessiseverything'>madnessiseverything</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>tales of narnia [30]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Chronicles of Narnia (Movies), Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types, Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Book/Movie: The Lion the Witch and the Wardrobe, Ficlet, Gen, Wingfic, my brand: having narnia gift the pevensies something</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:13:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>424</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28361040</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/madnessiseverything/pseuds/madnessiseverything</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Lucy stumbles back to them at the river, she has a pair of delicate blue-feathered wings wrapped around her.</p>
<p>the one where narnia gifts her future kings and queens wings.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>tales of narnia [30]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2039454</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>66</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>given wings to soar</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this was posted on tumblr a while back and i figured i'd upload it here! :D</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>When Lucy stumbles back to them at the river, she has a pair of delicate blue-feathered wings wrapped around her. Peter and Susan stand there gaping because their little sister has grown wings of all things. When recovered from the shock of both the river and the wings, Lucy can’t stop playing with the feathers. The beavers point out the blossoms, Lucy’s wings shudder, and she manages to spread them out fully. They’re almost entirely blue, save for the very bottom which is black-tipped. Lucy laughs, and the blossoms bloom above their heads. Both Peter and Susan marvel at how right it looks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Susan and Lucy push Maugrim off of Peter and unearth not just their brother, but a pair of seemingly grey wings. Peter hugs his sisters, and the wings come up to cover all three of them. Peter doesn’t let go of them for a while, his wings just as determined to keep them as close as possible and keeping them from harm. When Aslan knights Peter, Susan and Lucy realise that the outside is not grey, but a brilliant blue, black and white. Peter sheathes his sword, and the wings stretch behind him, shielding both his sisters from the sun as he insists on checking them over for injuries.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peter spots Edmund on the cliff with Aslan and loses his breath out of more than sheer relief. Spreading out behind his little brother is a massive pair of black-and-white wings, almost blotting out the rising sun from where Peter stands. Lucy screams in delight. Soon Edmund is standing in front of them. His head is bowed, but his shoulders are straight, and his wings fold back as Lucy flings herself at him. Edmund’s wings twitch when Peter suggests they go back home. Edmund makes his point of staying while the wings stretch out behind him and make sure the others look at him and listen.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lucy sobs into Susan’s shoulder, tiny hands curled tightly into her sister’s cloak. It’s then that she hears a fluttering noise and finds herself surrounded by pink and black feathers, shielding her from the view of the murder they just witnessed. Voice too filled with tears, Lucy runs her fingers over the feathers and lets herself be comforted. Susan’s wings spread wide behind her as they get rid of Aslan’s bonds, and once again cover Lucy when they bend over him and cry. It’s not until later, when the sun has risen and Susan stands next to Aslan, that Lucy realises how graceful her sister looks.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Lucy: bluebird (joy, hope, awakening)<br/>Peter: blue jay (fearlessness, protection, safety)<br/>Edmund: condor (wisdom, justice, clear thinking)<br/>Susan: flamingo (guidance, grace, balance)</p>
<p>you can find me on my <a href="https://bloodybigwardrobe.tumblr.com/">narnia tumblr</a> and on <a href="https://twitter.com/notanycritter">twitter</a>.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>